


Words Get Stuck

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, fluff with a tad of smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: Merlin had long since accepted this quirk.  His brain's habit of fixating on seemingly random words.  Words his subconscious connected to something in his life, but rarely with a connection he could follow.  The harder he fought to get rid of it the longer it stuck around.  So he learned to roll with it, let the word work its way out on its own.  Words, names, places, all running around his head in quiet moments.  Pim Ligthart.  Felicity.  Meniscus.  Brno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly updated Sep 3, 2018, mostly grammar fixes.

Merlin had long since accepted this quirk.  His brain's habit of fixating on seemingly random words.  Words his subconscious connected to _something_ in his life, but rarely with a connection he could follow.  The harder he fought to get rid of it, the longer it stuck around.  So he learned to roll with it, let the word work its way out on its own.  Words, names, places, all running around his head in quiet moments. _Pim Ligthart.  Felicity.  Meniscus.  Brno._

Watching the water test for the latest Lancelot cohort a new word pops into his head.   _Callipygian_.  He chuckles to himself remembering the definition of the word.   _Yes_ , he muses, _Unwin does have 'well shaped buttocks'_.  Gripping his clipboard and gathering his composure, he steps away from the two-way glass before it breaks. 

* * *

Merlin finds Eggsy at the range, alone save for the pug sleeping nearby.  He's surprised to find him here, his weapons scores are among the highest of his cohort.  He doesn't interrupt the lad, but watches as he lay prone, adjusting the sights on the rifle.  

Content with the settings, Eggsy fires at the closest target, hitting just shy of centre.  Pauses, then hits the next target back.  Pauses, hits the one behind that.

“Very good Eggsy.  We should get you on the long range, I think you'd do quite well there.”

“Thank you, sir.  If it's all the same, I'd like a bit more time here.”

“You hardly need it, your scores are more than adequate.”

“Adequate’s not gonna get me top spot though, is it?”  Eggsy turns to reload his weapon.  “It's not gonna make Harry proud.  Not gonna make you proud."  This last is spoken quietly as he eases back to the ground.  

Merlin's brow furrows as Eggsy adjusts his position.  He has to remain impartial, but the candidates are allowed to spend their free time as they wish.  “Very well then, your free time is your own.  Come and see me if you change your mind about the long range.”

* * *

Merlin stopped to pick up the suit as a plan was forming in his head.  If they were to get in the door, Eggsy would need to look the part.  Harry had pushed the tailors to complete the alterations in just a day and while not the full bespoke suit made for each Knight, it would have the benefit of bulletproof fabric.

With Roxy on her way, he hands over the suit, leaving Eggsy to dress.  As Eggsy exits the back of the aircraft, Merlin turns away from the console.  He looks on appraisingly as the younger man stands with a new confidence.   _Christ, but he looks good in that suit._

“Looking _good,_  Eggsy!”  The words were out before he could stop them.

“ _Feeling_ good, Merlin,” he replies, with a smile.

As they exit the plane Merlin can’t help but look his fill.   _Our tailors do_ very _good work_ , he thinks as Eggsy is wanded down.  Pulled in at the waist, hugging his thighs, and Christ, that arse.  

“Congratulations Mycroft. You’ve just graduated from my pilot to my valet.  Understood?”

“Cheeky…”

* * *

“Oh.”  Watching Eggsy's feed Merlin registers just what he’s looking at.  “Oh my word,” he mutters, closing the screens on the console.  It comes to him again,  _callipygian_. Smiling as he stands, he agrees with his brain.  Yes this was a good way to describe Eggsy's princess.  “ _Eggsy's_ princess indeed,” he mutters, rolling his eyes and shrugging out of his jacket.  “Now then, I should have a _little_ time to get started.”

Sighing, he pours himself a drink.  Holding the glass, his vision blurs as tears fall from his eyes.  “To Harry,” he toasts to an empty plane, lifting the glass in salute.  Wincing as he downs the drink in one go, he wipes at the tears.  He grabs his tablet, making himself comfortable in an armchair.  “Let’s see who’s still got their heads then, shall we?”

Merlin looks up from the tablet when he hears footsteps approaching the aircraft.  “That was fast,” he remarks, as Eggsy enters the plane.  Watches as he drops his jacket on the console and flops unceremoniously into the facing armchair.

“Nah guv, timing weren’t right.  Got her number though, she’ll ring me the next time she’s in London.  Said princesses always keep their promises.”  This last is said with a wink Merlin misses.

“Speaking of London,” Merlin begins, as he continues to tap on his tablet, “I was able to contact a few agents with MI6 who remain … intact.  They’ll be en-route shortly, help with this cleanup.”  Merlin is startled as the tablet is pulled from his hands.  He looks up to see Eggsy is no longer in the chair but standing in front of him.

Merlin doesn’t move as Eggsy carefully places the tablet aside, leans in and kisses him.  It's little more than a gentle press of lips,  _rather chaste_ , he has time to think before Eggsy pulls away.  Merlin takes a moment to register the worry starting to cloud Eggsy's features before making up his mind.  

His hand snakes around Eggsy’s neck as he surges forward, kissing him hard.  Eggsy nearly tumbles in surprise but quickly finds his feet and matches Merlin's ferocity.  Merlin tugs him down and Eggsy settles into his lap, not breaking the kiss.  Knees bracketing Merlin’s thighs, Eggsy clutches the back of Merlin’s head.  Both pausing to take a breath, Merlin's hands slide from Eggsy's neck.  They follow the curve of his shoulders and back, landing lightly on his hips.  

Grinding slowly in Merlin's lap, Eggsy traces a line of wet, open mouth kisses along Merlin's jaw.  As he continues down his neck he reaches for Merlin’s tie, swiftly undoing the knot and tossing it away.  He falters as he undoes the first few buttons of his shirt, only now registering Merlin has hardly moved.

He looks him in the eyes, hands resting on Merlin's chest.  “Merlin, tell me to stop if you don't want this.”

Merlin frowns at the worry he sees again on Eggsy's face.  A word pops into his head unbidden.   _Callipygian_.  He grins then, a feral thing, and grabs Eggsy by the arse.  He pulls him forward, rolling his own his hips upward to meet Eggsy’s, but finding little relief as the hard lines of their cocks meet.

Eggsy moans loudly, Merlin capturing the sound with his mouth, kissing him deeply.  Eggsy works their flies undone, making little noises as they move against each other.  Finally the glorious, slick feeling of skin on skin.  Eggsy whines, needing _more_.  Merlin releases those _well-shaped buttocks_ to wrap a hand around them both.  Long fingers nearly encircle both hard cocks, Eggsy whimpering at the touch.  Just a few strokes and Eggsy is spilling over his hand, Merlin following not long after.

Eggsy collapses against Merlin’s chest, both unable to do much more than simply breathe.  Merlin comes back to himself first, pulls a handkerchief from a pocket and perfunctorily cleans them up.  Tossing the cloth aside, his hands return to Eggsy’s arse and he gives a gentle squeeze.  

“We’ll need to talk about this lad, you and I,” he says softly, not wanting to break the silence that has fallen around them.  

“Mmm sure.  Later,” Eggsy mumbles, his arms reaching around Merlin and giving a squeeze of his own.  “Just a few more minutes, please?”

Merlin smiles, kisses Eggsy’s temple.  “Aye lad, a few more.  Don’t forget, we still need to retrieve Lancelot.”

“Rox?  She’s the best, she’ll be ok for a few more minutes.”

* * *

Turns out setting the world to rights is a long, hard process.  Merlin rarely left HQ, only escaping to his quarters to sleep.  Eggsy wasn't officially Knighted, though Merlin promised it would happen soon.  “Install the new Arthur first and we'll work our way down.  I promise lad, your hard work won't be for naught.”

Not a Knight but doing the work of one, Eggsy was nearly as busy as Merlin, though with the benefit of downtime while travelling.  He worried about Merlin, finding him almost collapsed over his desk in exhaustion on his first return home.  Eggsy made a point then to check in on him as much as he could.  Seeing the concern in Eggsy’s eyes, Merlin escaped to his quarters more often.

When Merlin counted a full eight hours without putting out any fires, he finally felt comfortable taking a break. Checking Eggsy's itinerary, he made arrangements for the two of them to have a day off.   _Three weeks_ , he thought to himself.   _Three weeks is a long damned time to have this all on hold._  And there it was again, his brain spitting out that word.   _Callipygian_. Fuck, but his brain pissed him off sometimes.

* * *

Merlin built a fire and settled into the sofa in his quarters.  A perk of the rank meant not just a room but _rooms_ at the estate.  Well appointed but comfortable, the sitting room connected to a small kitchen, and to a bedroom with ensuite.  He expected Eggsy to return soon, having begged a few more minutes to take out the dog.

“Begging might be something we’ll have to work on lad,” he remarked, as Eggsy gathered JB's lead.  “I don’t normally give in so quickly."  He grinned at the blush that creeped up Eggsy’s face, and shooed them both out the door.

Merlin smiles as Eggsy knocks softly a little later, setting his book aside as he enters the room.  He watches as Eggsy fusses with the dog, murmuring quietly as he bends to remove the lead.

“Callipygian.”

“What?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Merlin replies, shaking his head.  “Just a word that’s been stuck in my head.”

“So tell me what it means.  Callawhat?”

“Callipygian.  It’s an old word, means ‘having shapely buttocks’.”

Eggsy laughs and swaggers across the room.  “They’re yours you know,” he says grabbing Merlin's hands as he straddles his lap.  

Merlin quirks an eyebrow.  “Mine?”  

Eggsy wiggles, dragging Merlin’s hands to his arse. “Yes, yours.  Didn’t look like this when this all started, did I?  Training, running laps with packs and all.”  Raising his hands to Merlin’s shoulders, he looks him in the eye, serious and intent.  “Yours.   _Whenever_ you want, it’s yours.”

Merlin smiles sadly. “Oh Eggsy, that’s not what I want.”

Eggsy sags, chin dropping to his chest, hands falling to his lap.  "Right.  I mean, I shoulda known.  One time thing, adrenaline and all that.”

“No lad.  Damn it, no," Merlin curses, reaching out to lift Eggsy’s chin.  "I’m not being clear.  Do you know how proud I am of you?”  He waits until Eggsy meets his eyes.  “I am _so_ proud, Eggsy.  You have done so well.  In the trials, taking on Valentine, and now, with the cleanup.  You are _brave_ Eggsy.  Intelligent, fearless, kind -- “

“Callipygian,” Eggsy interrupts, a smile returning to his face.

“Aye, that too,” Merlin agrees, matching his smile.  “But I want _all_ of you Eggsy, not just this,” he says, giving his arse a pinch.  He runs a hand gently across Eggsy’s hairline.  “I want this,” he says before placing a kiss on his forehead.  “And this,” placing his other hand over Eggsy’s heart.

Merlin waits, feels Eggsy’s heart pounding against his hand.  He prays to whatever god will listen that he hasn’t gone too far.  “Because this lad, this is yours,” he says quietly, lifting one of Eggsy’s hands to his head.  “And this too,” he adds, bringing the other to his heart.  “Yours, if you want, Eggsy.  Yours.”

Eggsy runs his thumb gently across Merlin’s temple.  He pulls Merlin’s hand to his own heart and holds it there, leaning forward until their foreheads touch.  They sit like that for a while, breathing the same air and feeling the other's pounding heart.

“So, you been checkin’ me out this whole time then?”

Growling, Merlin pivots, pinning Eggsy beneath him.  “I could hardly be blamed, now could I,” he teases, settling between his legs.  “You are _quite_ callipygian.”

Laughing, Eggsy wraps his legs around Merlin, drawing him in for a kiss.

“Mine,” Eggsy whispers.

“Yours,” Merlin agrees.

He smiles as a new word pops into his head.  Love. _A good word_ , he thinks, _maybe, not yet._   But a good one to get stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I do get random words stuck in my head. Its sort of like getting a song stuck in your head, but just words. The word this time was "callipygian", and this nugget of an idea about worshiping well shaped buttocks. But well, I am not talented enough to write the smut that came to mind, and this story developed from that little nugget. Again I struggled (STRUGGLED) with tenses but I think this all makes sense?


End file.
